1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a towing and washing device and, more particularly, to a boat washing and towing device for removing undesirable debris from a boat hull.
2. Prior Art
All kinds of vegetation rapidly grows and accumulates on the bottom of boats slowing down the speed of such boats and increasing their fuel consumption. Soiling is prevented primarily by the use of different toxic paints however; the use of such toxic paints is being restricted in several countries because of the environmental detriments thereof. This development has given rise to a vigorous need for an alternate boat washing means.
A proper cleaning of the bottom of a boat can be performed by pulling the boat ashore but this is an expensive measure and very time consuming. The extended exposure of the boat's hull to air and sunlight is also detrimental to its paint finish and can cause a boat to look much older than it really is.
The practice of cleaning a boat manually in the water is well known in the prior art. One attempt at the above-described practice is the development of a manual scrubbing belt. However, such belts suffer from the disadvantage that they must be manually drawn back and forth across the hull's undersurface. This device requires two operators, one situated on each side of the boat to be cleaned. Thus, the device inconveniently can only be used where two operator platforms are available. Such a practice is also time consuming and can be dangerous to the individuals performing the task.
Another problem arising with boats is the issue of proper towing. Many towing means are not sufficiently designed to properly balance a boat in the water, which can lead to hull damage when maneuvering the boat in close quarters common in docks and marinas. Such towing devices are usually also limited in the number of alternately sized watercrafts they can accommodate.
Accordingly, a need remains for a boat washing and towing device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a washing and towing device that is automatic in its cleaning operation, provides hull protection, saves time and money, is effective in use, and adaptable to boats of different sizes. Such a device advantageously eliminates the dangerous task of manually cleaning a boat's hull under water. A clean boat hull ensures that the vessel moves through the water with as little resistance as possible, thus requiring less fuel and saving the boat owner a considerable amount of money. The boat towing and cleaning device will be appreciated by both private owners as well as owners of marinas for whom the device can advantageously generate greater revenues.